


点光源

by Meeeerk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meeeerk/pseuds/Meeeerk
Summary: 对爱和关注的渴求以及逐渐加深的自我厌恶日益坚固的虚幻外壳下是无法逃离的本我





	点光源

**Author's Note:**

> 故事内容可能会让您联想到现实生活的人物或事件，但本文与现实中人物无关。  
> 包含疑似pua的情节，请务必谨慎观看。

肖和翻越栅栏脚刚落地，一眼看到了坐在马路对面图书馆台阶上的年轻人，他背了顶红色的书包，拿了本书坐在清晨柔和的阳光下阅读，表情安逸而平静，看起来是在等待图书馆开门的大学生。不知道为什么，肖和呆立在原地，感觉自己的视线被对面的人黏住。那年轻人翻着书皱了下眉头，肖和仔细看清了他手里书脊上的烫金标题：《战争与和平》。

这大概是一切的起源，肖和回忆，那个闪着微光的身影真是无辜又罪孽深重。

“想要变成闪耀的明星嘛，就得学会讨人开心。”坐在新装修的整洁办公室里，男人盯着肖和的眼睛，“哪有什么会自己发光的星星，别人愿意看见他，他自然就闪耀，别人不愿意看他，他就是一堆炉灰。”男人在烟灰缸上磕了磕燃烧着的香烟，“所以啊，你得学会让别人看你，牢牢把握住他们的眼神，甚至他们的心，这样这星星才能一直发光，我说的没错吧，肖先生。”  
肖和桌子下的脚不安地挪动了几下。他想起那天早晨，在图书馆对面看到的那个男孩，想反驳说有人就是有天生吸引别人的资质。他张了张嘴，刚想出声——  
“肖先生，这可是最开始的一步，没曝光你要怎么出名呢？”  
肖和把想说的话吐露：“是，谢谢您的教导，我会努力。”  
肖和按照男人的安排做一切训练，按照他的要求第一次出现在公众的事业里，“大家好，我是肖和。”在摄像机的闪光灯下，肖和默默微笑，镜头里的自己也许正在发光吧。

肖和本以为随着工作越来越忙，自己会更少见到那个总让他有些恐惧的男人。可那个男人还是总会把肖和拉到办公室里“谈心”。他对肖和说一些肖和不想接受，却也难以反驳的事情。“你看，这些人都说，他们哥哥笑起来清纯又不做作，你总是那样笑怎么能行？来也练练这样的笑。”“听一听这种说话的语气，他们都喜欢。”“你自己哪需要准备稿子，全交给他们写就行了，肯定不出问题。”肖和想说，大可不必千篇一律，但在这个男人滔滔不绝的评价和要求中却说不出口。“你就那么做，保管你能火起来。”男人说。  
男人的话也许潜移默化影响了肖和，他发现自己偶尔会在出镜的时候不自觉地模仿之前看到的那些人，虽然也会凭自己的想法说出一些话，但在网上受欢迎的总是被别人安排好的回答。时间一久，肖和没有精力，也觉得没有必要再多加思考准备说出自己的想法了，只要按照给出的稿件背熟就足够。如果不小心少背了两句，网上也会有人补充出自己应该说的话。没错，这样不好吗？即使有少数人不喜欢，也总会有人喜欢的。  
“人的喜爱是倒金字塔形，从顶层向下辐射，”有一次，那个男人对肖和这样说，“你只要满足一部分人的喜爱，剩下的自然也就有了。”男人的话让肖和不安，他隐约觉得又有什么要改变了。  
之后的某一天，男人带肖和参加了一场不同以往的聚会。参加聚会的五六个人有男有女。陪他过来的男人坐在旁边的沙发上介绍：“小和，这位是王姐，这位是刘哥，这位是张总，这位是杨总，这位是方哥。”肖和紧张地提提嘴角，“大家好，我是肖和。”几个人有的点头示意，有的则朝他露出揶揄的笑容。“我们肖和刚刚出道，有些事情还不太懂，以后还请各位多多关照。”男人说。  
宴会结束后，其他人陆陆续续离开，最后剩下“刘哥”在座位上小口喝着红酒。“小和，过来。”他对肖和招招手。肖和站起身，被身边的男人从背后推了一下，有些踉跄地走到“刘哥”身边。“把外套脱下吧。”肖和控制不住皱了下眉，却被那个男人看见。他马上凑过来，殷勤地伸手帮肖和解扣子。肖和退后一步，却被男人用力拉住了手腕，他用下了狠劲儿，像是想把肖和的腕骨捏碎。“怎么了？有点冷嘛？这才初秋呢也不至于这样。”他把肖和的外套拿走，又把他推向“刘哥”。肖和感觉自己的肩膀被搂住，一只手拉开衬衫滑向他胸口，“刘哥”看不到的角度，肖和嫌恶地抬起头，却看见那个男人站在旁边与他对视，脸上全是得意与享受。  
肖和有时会思考：我现在只是沾他们的光，他们手握财力权力，自己就是星月，所以看不到我的光芒。等更多人看到我，等遇到了能够欣赏我的人，我也能像......我也能像“他”一样......

这样的事情一次次发生的多了，他们中有些人好像越来越离不开肖和，约见时电话里的声音焦急难耐，有时不像是约人出去干这种事，而是像久病的人渴求着缓解痛苦的良药。  
一次又一次接吻，混沌中的人在耳边，在贴近肌肤的各个地方粘着各种断断续续的话语，或是严厉的要求和痛苦地惩罚，肖和感觉那似乎是一针针塑形改造的药剂，以各种方式贴着他的皮肉和灵魂注入身体，逐渐把他变成一个会让很多人喜欢的存在，一个放满了各种需求的欲望容器。他有时候笑着流泪，想着自己本来充盈着的东西是否正逐渐流向这些人，是否有宝贵的东西不知不觉间变成了他们的镇痛剂，取而代之的是他们的痛苦。

“你有新的工作。”坐在办公室里的男人又一次留下了肖和，“有一位想要见你。”  
肖和点头应下，一位，不知道是哪一位，只猜到必定有把握他命脉的本事就足够。他跟着男人坐上车，下车，乘电梯，走到一间豪华套房门口。男人按下门铃，一个穿着白色衬衫，戴着眼镜，大约三十多岁的男性打开门，说了什么请他们进去的话，随后坐在对面的沙发上打量肖和。肖和已经习惯了这样的视线，熟练地保持着微笑和这位陌生人寒暄。戴着眼镜的陌生人和肖和身边的男人说了几句话，便清清嗓子压低声音说：“你们已经知道要做什么了吧？应该没问题吧？”身边的男人转头看了看肖和，见他一脸平静，就答道：“当然当然，是李总交代的事情，我们当然没有问题。”他随后拍拍肖和的背，“听李总的话。”男人向“李总”笑笑，“我就不打扰，先走了。”  
“李总”沉默一会儿，拿起茶杯啜了一口，“她，咳，喜欢你喜欢得很，好几次跟我提到过你，缠着我说想要见你。她可能有些——夸张的表现。你不要害怕！和她好好相处。”他搓了搓搭在茶杯上的那只手握紧又放松，“她就在里面的房间里，你去吧。”  
肖和称是，起身走过去推开门。  
房间里亮堂堂，好像所有能发光的东西都被打开，一个披散着长发的女人抱膝坐在床头，听见门响，看起来吓了一跳。“什么人？”她问。“您好，我是肖和......”话还没说完，女人就大喊：“肖和！你是肖和对吧！你是肖和！”肖和点头，有点疑惑——这个女人看上去似乎有些......不太一样？女人从床头跳下来，跑到肖和面前用力抱着他，柔软的胸脯紧紧贴着他的身体。肖和彻底明白，果然又是那样的事情。他用一只手轻轻抚摸女人的肩膀，另一只手扯开上衣的扣子。  
女人却抬起头，静静凝视肖和的动作。看他把上衣脱了一半，开始准备解下腰带。“你怎么了，肖和？你看上去和之前的视频，有些不一样？”肖和停下动作，看来这次的客人想要满足的不仅是肉体上的欲望。他抬起头，露出微笑：“您觉得有什么不同？”女人后退了半步：“你好像很憔悴，发生什么了？有困难我可以帮你解决，我有钱。”肖和继续微笑着，心想她没钱的话自己怎么可能被送到这里。“没关系，您不用担心。”他回应。女人看了他几眼，转身小跑坐在了床上，抱起膝盖，与肖和刚进来时见到的姿势一样。“......我之前天天看你演的电视剧和电影，看有你出演的综艺。”她自言自语般小声说着，“你就像我的小太阳，我生活里唯一的小太阳，现在我亲眼看到我的小太阳光芒暗了......”她说着，逐渐开始啜泣，眼泪流个不停，在缎面的被褥上留下一片片泪痕。肖和有些慌张，更觉得这个女人不太正常，这时想起进来之前“李总”说的话，心里的猜测越加清晰。他坦然走过去，安抚地轻拍女人颤抖的背部。“对不起，我只是这几天休息不太好，害您担心了。”女人似乎相信了他的话，慢慢抬头望着他，伸手抱住了他的腰。“您还有什么想聊的吗？没关系，我们可以慢慢聊。”他轻声哄她。女人短暂地沉默，随后红着脸小声问：“那个......可，可以做那件事吗？我做梦都想做......那件事。”肖和感觉到一阵莫名的恶心，差点绷不住脸上的笑容，却开口说：“当然，我愿意为您做任何事，只要能温暖您。我是您的，小太阳......”话音未落，女人就起身，猛地贴在了肖和的身上，她把头靠在肖和的肩膀上，贴着耳朵与他说话：“请轻一点，动作轻一点，安静一点，不要看我也不要说话......我好害羞的！”肖和侧过脸，却看不见她的表情，从她轻抖的声音猜测，双颊应该比刚才更加通红而羞涩吧。  
虽然女人要求了要轻柔，肖和却第一次时空一样用尽全力地在做这件事时去挑逗和掌控，仿佛终于找到了发泄口，摸清楚弱点后就猛烈攻击，想听到女人压抑不住的呻吟或者嘶喊。可这个女人却拼命颤抖着忍耐，直到最后也没有发出一声肖和期望听到的声音。但是，已经够爽了，肖和看着这个有钱有势却不太正常的女人，感觉浑身舒畅，一直以来压抑心中的负面感情仿佛已经随着别的东西，发泄到了这个女人的身体里。

事情结束之后，肖和告别回家，像是什么都没有发生过一样过着和之前一样的艺人生活。自那之后，他感觉身体、精神甚至事业上，一切都顺遂了很多，在镜头前交谈的时候没有以前那么忐忑疲倦，办公室的男人提出其他所谓工作时，抗拒也减轻了不少。一切都步入了正轨，肖和久违地想，我一定更加闪耀。  
然而两个月后，一段被称为“惊天大瓜”的视频在肖和不知道的时候，开始在网上流传。等他终于发现情况不对劲的时候，“肖和第三者插足李总夫妇”的话题已经漫天飞舞。代言广告纷纷被拒，电视剧选角改变，原本邀请他参加活动的邀请被收回......肖和尝试点开自己的粉丝会主页，却看到会长辞职的置顶，评论里是一通夹杂着脏话的声讨。点开话题，那位李总在采访里愤恨地说，自己妻子本就精神状态不好，自己离开一会儿，来谈事情的肖和竟然和妻子做了那样的事，妻子还偏偏像被勾了魂一样说自己喜欢肖和。家丑竟然不知道怎么回事被外扬了，夫妻之间只能离婚告终。  
最后一次见面的时候，刘先生拍着他的腰念叨：“这可是最后一次了，小和，这份工作也要好好收尾。那个姓古的太狠了，我还没觉得够呢。”王女士也在，白了他一眼，轻轻揉着肖和的脸安慰他：“没事，这不怪你哦，她想做什么，哪能由你猜到呢？”  
肖和在恍惚中终于明白，他不是在吸引别人的喜爱，而是在尽可能地满足他们的欲望。他们想要什么，自己就怎样去做。欲望是从金字塔的顶端开始逐渐充盈，虽然需要满足的人数一层比一层积累得更多，但从手握金钱和权力的人，掌握巨大影响力的粉丝代表，再到被吸引的普通人，每种人的需求一层比一层单薄，只要自己符合他们想要的某些或某个要素，他们就得到满足，会亲密或遥远地对他说“爱你”。如今他们需要的某些东西已离自己而去，金字塔里的“喜爱”如同沙子一样从千疮百孔的容器里漏出来，让他狼狈地看着一切都化为尘土。  
肖和颓废地度过接下来的不知多少日子，在家里关起灯，定时，定点，做同样的事情，大部分时间都躺在地板上放空脑袋。一切光芒都没有了，他失去了所有被赋予的闪耀，就像第一次和办公室里的男人见面时提到的，他如今只是燃烧殆尽的炉灰。  
直到某一天，之前的公司突然催促他亲自到公司拿一些剩下的私人物品，肖和才不情愿地出了门，他用兜帽运动衫把头遮住，白色的口罩盖住下巴，黑色的墨镜挡住双眼，他蜷缩在地铁的一角，想着只要不被看见，他就只是失去光芒的星星，而不是万人唾骂的石头。  
他就这样走到公司门口，却突然被一只手拉住，他扭头想要逃跑，却不经意看到了一张不可思议的面容。他愣愣地待在原地，直到被女人拽进了厕所旁的哺乳室。是那个女人，之前那个不正常的女人。她笑容自然得体，看起来没有丝毫疯癫的迹象。“对不起了，肖先生，之前我也是迫不得已，多亏了你，我才找到机会和那个人离婚。”肖和明白了一些，却什么也没说。“找你之前我做了很多调查，本来还有点担心你不会主动配合，结果出乎我意料。”肖和想到她知道的事情，不自觉打了个哆嗦。“害得你变成现在这样的确实是我，我会给你提供足够的钱，帮你到别的城市找到新的工作，放心，如果不会，你可以学......”她流利地讲了很多计划，细致到肖和觉得这过于认真，内疚感越来越强烈。“对不起，应该道歉的人是我。我那个时候......伤害到你了吧？”女人轻轻笑了几声：“别，肖先生，我们本来不就只是互相利用吗？只不过你要是因为我的计划出了事，我以后会于心不安。”女人轻拍肖和的肩膀，正像肖和当初安抚在床头哭泣的女人，“就这样，我先出去，你记得稍后再走。”她走向门口，扶上把手的时候又回头，“另外——看不出来你活儿还不错，这些就当给你的奖赏吧。”肖和不敢抬头看她的表情，待门关上之后重重地将身体靠在墙上。

多年过去，肖和已经改了名字在某个二线城市做起了设计师，在当地也算口碑不错，他一日日勤恳工作，虽然偶尔遇见工作上的难题，但他觉得，这也总比之前的日子好过太多。  
一天，肖和难得做起了年轻时的梦。  
肖和翻阅栏杆，一眼就看见马路对面认真读书的青年。仍然是阳光温和的清晨，马路边上稀稀疏疏停着几辆车。青年手中的书是《战争与和平》，肖和想起来，当年改名的时候，他还是下意识用这本书中的另一个字替换了原来的名。  
此时，从旁边安静停放的车里突然跑出来一些手拿相机或肩扛摄像机的人，他们向对面的青年围了过去，肖和呼吸一滞，安定的幻象之中，那天清晨的年轻人放下书本，微微抬起头——肖和看到，那张脸与自己别无二致。青年露出职业的完美笑容，看着摄像机说：“大家好，我是肖——”  
肖和从噩梦中惊醒。


End file.
